Obscurition
by Gy4r4dos95
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy begin to fall for each other after a night alone in the tower. As their feelings bounce back and forth, something else is sneaking around Jump City, and Raven is part of the plot. The plot to destroy all the superheroes in the world. BBRae, RobStar, CyBee. Rated T for some sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, I am back again! I've been getting a lot of comments on old stories lately, and this one has been floating around my head for a while. I really hope you guys like it! Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction about it. I would make Beast Boy and Raven cannon. Okie thanks!**

* * *

Raven promised herself that she would never let herself fall for anyone again. Not after having her heart broken through betrayal. Although the situation with Malchior had occurred over a year ago, Raven found herself thinking back to the heart breaking experience. She had been fooled and tricked into doing terrible things. Trust was something that Raven never gave away easily. Ever since then, she questioned if she ever truly could.

Raven stared at the pages of her leather-bound book, desperately attempting to keep her eyes glued to the words. However, this task seemed near to impossible when the raspy, boyish voice of her teammate rang through the air. Beast Boy sat a few feet away, flipping through channels on the wide, flat-screen television.

"Duuuuude, there's nothing good on," He groaned, "Do you like Scream?" Raven sighed, looking up at him for a brief moment.

Muttering in a monotone, she replied, "No, Beast Boy. How many times must I remind you that horror movies are not the smartest cinematic decision based on the history I have with the genre?"

"Well, it started at nine anyway," Beast Boy nodded, changing the channel once more. Raven narrowed her eyes, looking down once more. How did she get stuck babysitting the changeling? The three other Titans were out for the night. Cyborg went to visit Bumblebee at Titans East, while Robin and Starfire were out on a date. That left Raven to watch the most childish member of the team all night.

There was nothing requiring the Empath to keep an eye on, let alone stay in the same room, as him. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, Raven felt that something could go terribly wrong if she didn't. Two hours had already gone by. Nothing blew up, crashed, burned, shattered or self-destructed. That must be a good sign. Raven shifted in her seat, cringing at the fact that she couldn't find any way to concentrate on the book in front of her.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Beast Boy asked, looking over at Raven with large, green eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow. She sighed, looking around the room for an excuse to leave. When she failed to fine one, she looked back at the changeling.

Shrugging, she closed her book and replied, "Sure."

"Awesome," Beast Boy smiled. "What do you wanna play?" Raven stared at Beast Boy, deadpanned and silent. Clearing his throat, Beast Boy answered quickly, "Okay, I'll choose." He thought for a moment and smiled widely. "We're gonna play truth or dare."

Raven shook her head. "No." Beast Boy pouted and scoffed.

"Why not? It's fun! We don't know anything fun about each other and it takes up a lot of time," Beast Boy whined, "Please, Ravennnn." Raven's mouth twisted slightly and she exhaled slowly.

"Seeing that there is literally nothing else to do in this goddamn tower," Raven began, "Fine… Under one condition. If I say I don't want to answer something, than the answer is no. Don't push it."

Beast Boy smirked, "Fine, Rae. But, you better be careful, I'm really-,"

"I'm serious," Raven interrupted, "I will throw you out the window." Pause. "And it's Raven."

Beast Boy paused, nodded, and muttered, "Message received."

"So," Raven asked, "How does this work?"

Thinking for a moment, Beast Boy bit his lip. He tilted his head in thought and explained, "So, I'll ask you truth or dare, you'll say _truth_ or _dare_. Then, we ask each other one question- anything you want- or dare each other to do something."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Beast Boy nodded. "And you can't back out of-," Raven narrowed her eyes. Beast Boy quickly shut his mouth. "Anyway, I'll start, I guess." He smiled and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Raven sighed, "Truth."

"Thought so," Beast Boy chuckled. He looked up, wracking his brain for a good question. "Ah," He looked back towards Raven. "What kind of music do you like?"

Raven replied simply, "Everything except bluegrass country music."

"Wait, does that mean you like indie?" Beast Boy's eyes widened.

Raven shook her head, "You said one question per turn." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's your question?"

"You said it could be anything we want."

"Yeah, but-," Beast Boy stopped himself. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the circular couch. "Turquoise."

Raven's eyebrows raised slightly, "Wow."

"What?" Beast Boy questioned.

Shaking her head, Raven replied, "I thought I would be green."

"I have to stare at it all day, I get kind of sick of it," Beast Boy shrugged. Raven nodded in understanding.

The questions went back and forth. Everything from favorite snack food to least favorite superpower to have. The questions ranged from in-depth, stupid, funny and entertaining. Raven couldn't help but slightly enjoy herself. The two had enough time to lift their feet on the coffee table and hang their heads back on the neck of the couch, arms stretched to the side. As Raven's turn approached once more, she twirled her thumbs in thought. "Your turn, Raven."

Raven replied, "Yes, I'm aware." Beast Boy looked at her with confusion. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm honestly terrified to know what kind of dares you've thought up…. So, truth, again," Beast Boy smirked.

Raven scoffed, shaking her head slightly. Sitting up and turning to him, she asked, "What happened to your parents?" Beast Boy lifted himself up and scratched the back of his head. Raven felt the tension in the room grow and she quickly added, "You don't have to answer i-,"

"No, it's okay," Beast Boy interjected. He paused for a moment, looking down at the rug. "They died… in a really bad boating accident." Raven felt her heart sink. The first emotion she's felt since the pointless game began.

Crossing her legs on the couch, Raven whispered, "Beast Boy, I'm so sorry."

"I still think I could have…" Beast Boy trailed off. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "It was a long time ago." Silence filled the room and Raven mentally kicked herself. Her curiosity killed the cat.

After a moment, Raven muttered, "Dare."

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked up.

Repeating in a nervous tone, Raven said, "Dare." Beast Boy smiled slightly.

"I dare you… to tell me what you thought about me when we first met," Beast Boy said. Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy used a dare to have her tell him something? That was… somehow extremely thoughtful.

Raven shrugged, "You were okay."

"Aw, come on Raven!" Beast Boy smiled. Raven watched the young man's face light up. The happiness was contagious. Something inside her wanted to keep that smile there.

Rolling her eyes, Raven replied, "You were funny. In a weird kind of way." Beast Boy's tilted his head. "I thought it was… endearing." Beast Boy smiled. "Then you went and tried way too hard to be funny, and here we are."

"Tch! Please," Beast Boy chuckled, "You know all my jokes are funny. And, what was I supposed to do? You sorta were different than anyone I'd ever seen before. I'd never met someone who was so in control of their emotions before. It was cool that I got you to laugh after being so intimidated by you all day."

Raven asked, "You were intimated by me?"

"Well… you were just so powerful and pretty," Beast Boy said. Raven looked away, feeling her face flush. Beast Boy watched Raven while he added, "Truth."

Smirking, Raven replied, "You already answered my question."

"Oh," Beast Boy chimed.

Raven muttered, "I have another one, though." Beast Boy waited with anticipation. "Why do you always need to make me laugh?"

"Ah," Beast Boy smiled, "That." Raven looked towards him and combed a few strands of hair behind her right ear. "Well, this is truth or dare and I have to be honest. So, I like to make you laugh, because you look really nice when you smile."

Pause.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." The two stared at each other for a moment. The television sounded besides them.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "Yes," she mumbled.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, still absorbed into Raven's violet orbs.

"You asked me earlier if I liked indie music." Raven smirked slightly. "My favorite band is Motion City Soundtrack. Their lyrics are beautiful."

Beast Boy smiled widely. "I love that band. I have all their albums."

"Really?" Raven asked.

Nodding, Beast Boy replied excitedly, "Yeah! I could lend them to you if you want?"

"I'd like that," Raven said in a small voice. "Do you know the song _Son of a Gun_?"

Beast Boy sat up straight, moving closer to Raven. "Of course! _I know I'm a son of a gun_," Beast Boy sang, "_Pissing you off just for fun."_

"Yeah, that one," Raven smiled softly, shifting closer so that the two were close enough to touch. Beast Boy smiled widely. He looked down, noticing Raven's hand only inches from his. Raven felt her stomach twist and she held her breath with anticipation. As Beast Boy lifted his hand to move it, the doors swooshed open and the loud voice of Cyborg boomed through the room.

"I BROUGHT PIZZA," He yelled. The two jumped away from each other, eyes wide. Three lights exploded above the two and Raven cringed. "Woah," Cyborg said, "Did I interrupt something?"

Raven said sightly louder than necessary, "**No**." Beast Boy stood and crossed his arms.

"So, pizza?" He asked. "Thanks, _dude_." His tone was a mix of bitterness and contained confusion.

Cyborg shrugged, "No prob." The two began grabbing paper plates and cups. Raven remained in her spot, silently questioning the previous events.

_Azar help me._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come. Please let me know what you think! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be rich. **

* * *

The next morning proved to be just as normal as every other one. Cyborg was making waffles, Robin was contemplating over ham or sausage. Beast Boy was explaining that tofu was the better option, Starfire suggested adding mustard to everything. Same old morning routine. The only true difference was with the silent Empath sitting on the couch. She watched her friends bicker over breakfast, her stomach in knots. She had no explanation for why last nights events happened. She also had no idea why they were effecting her today.

On a normal day, Raven would be muttering and complaining that her four friends were being childish and pointless. But, today, she sat and remained more silent than she ever remembered being. Jumping from argument to argument, Starfire couldn't help but look over at her stoic friend. Raising an eyebrow and placing the mustard on the counter, she floated over hesitantly.

"Raven?" She asked, standing beside the couch. "You are alright?" Raven looked over at the tall Tamaranean.

Attempting to look normal (as normal as Raven could possibly be), she replied, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You are doing the pouting," Starfire pointed out. "I could not help but wonder if you were thinking about something? Perhaps, I could be of assistance?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm fine, Starfire, really."

"You are sure?" Starfire offered once more. Raven forced a small smile, nodding. For someone with normally good control of her emotions, Raven felt overwhelmed. Starfire looked at her friend for another moment before sighing and floating away. Raven's smile dropped and she picked up her book with clammy hands. The spine cracked as it opened and Raven began to read the words on the page.

Just as she was getting into the story, a shadow appeared over the page. Looking up with confusion, Raven's eyes met familiar green ones. "Hey, Raven," Beast Boy greeted with his toothy smile. "Sorry to interrupt. Here." From behind his back, Beast Boy revealed five CD's piled up in his hand. "All five. You can use them for as long as you want. They're all on my computer already."

"Wow," Raven said, putting her poor book down. "Thank you."

Beast Boy handed them to her, their fingers brushing slightly. Clearing his throat and added, "Let me know what you think. My favorite album is My Dinosaur Life."

"I'm sure for less than obvious reasons," Raven smirked. Beast Boy chuckled.

He looked down at her and asked, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Yes, I did," Raven said before she could think. "I can be funny." Beast Boy nodded and let his hands fall to his sides.

The changeling ran a hand through his green, spiky hair and said, "Well, I gotta go and... convert tofu- I mean Robin!" Raven raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth curving slightly. "Uh," Beast Boy mumbled. He paused before turning and walking away. Raven looked down at the CD's in her hand, a small blush rising into her cheeks. She then exhaled, looking towards the window.

"What the hell?"

From across the room, Starfire watched the exchange. She giggled to herself and grabbed her mustard, squirting it onto her plate of waffles.

* * *

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin's voice yelled. The sirens blared and the lights flashed red in the commonroom. Raven pulled the earplugs from her ears and stood, joining the group. "It's Jinx. She broke into City Hall."

Beast Boy groaned. "Why her?"

"Why not?" Cyborg shrugged.

Beast Boy looked over at him, "Gross, dude." Beast Boy smacked his friends arm. "Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee," Cyborg nodded with a silly smile.

Robin shook his head, getting back to the mission at hand. "Alright, we need to get there. Titans, move out."

The five Titans soared over Jump City Bay. Cyborg hung by Starfire's hand as Beast Boy carried Robin in his Pterodactyl talons. Raven flew beside the winged creature, looking over every so often. She sighed, confusion filling her head.

The five landed in front of City Hall, the white building large and empty, much to their relief. As they walked into the main entrance, Raven looked around curiously. "Cyborg, Starfire and I will take the second floor," Robin said. "Raven, you and Beast Boy's efforts will be much more helpful on the first. If she tries to escape, make a forcefield around the door and blockade it with whatever animal won't destroy the building."

"Sounds good," Beast Boy nodded. Raven watched the three make their way up the steps and disappear through a corridor. Using all her strength to keep a straight face, she looked over at the person standing next to her. "So, it's you and me, Rae."

Raven placed a hand on her hip and replied, "Raven." Beast Boy nodded, watching Raven walk away. He nodded to himself, slightly taken back.

"Right. Raven," he muttered, "How could I forget?" The two walked around the bottom floor, looking for any sign of Jinx. Raven rose her hand up, a wave of energy flowing from her palm and across the room. "Anything?" Beast Boy asked.

Dropping her hand, Raven sighed. "No."

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "You seem a little... quieter than usual."

Raven lifted her hood over her head, a shadow being cast over her eyes and cheeks. "I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy shrugged, "Did I do something?"

Shaking her head, Raven replied, "No. Not at all. I'm just tired." Beast Boy nodded, turning to look somewhere else. Raven watched his back retreat and she added quietly, "The CD's are fantastic. Thank you." Back still towards the Empath, Beast Boy smiled and blushed.

"Of course, Raven," he said with a cheerful voice. Raven shifted from one foot to the other, looking around the main area. There was absolutely no sign of the witch anywhere. Was this a fluke mission? A test? A setup? Raven frowned slightly, turning her head. From the other side of the room, Beast Boy felt his ear twitch. The sound of something swooping by was directly above him. He quickly looked up, staring straight into the pink eyes of Jinx.

The girl smiled evilly and teased, "Look at the little lovebirds! You're too adorable!" Jinx flipped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy stepped back, quickly shifting into a gorilla. He roared, slamming his chest before the ground. Raven jumped, looking towards him.

"Jinx..." She muttered. Flying up, Raven created a forcefield around the windows and doors with one hand, grabbing her communicator from the other. "Robin," she said into the device, "We've got Jinx down here. Forcefields up and Beast Boy is attempting to corral her. Backup. Now."

Robin's voice answered forcefully, "We've got a lot more than just Jinx to worry about, Raven! There's robots all over the second floor! Get Jinx, get handcuffs on her and the police should be here soon!"

"Do you need help?" Raven asked.

Robin replied, "No. We're good. Just focus on Jinx." Raven clicked off the call and shoved the communicator into her belt.

"BEAST BOY," She called. Beast Boy turned, only to be knocked on the head by Jinx's flying leg. Raven cringed and swooped down, letting the forcefield fall. Beast Boy turned grabbing Jinx's foot and lifting her into the air. Jinx quickly flipped, kicking Beast Boy's face and sending him to the ground. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled angrily. On the ground, Jinx huffed and looked up.

Raven's shadow came closer, her arms extended and electric magic sparking from her hands. Jinx's eyes went wide and she waved her hands, a wave of pink magic knocking Raven to the side. Raven frowned and rose her arm up, a large, dark hand emerging from the ground. Jinx jumped up, just avoiding the hand. Turning, she laughed and yelled, "Trying to protect your boyfriend, huh?! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Not in this day and age," Raven hissed, picking up a nearby desk with her powers and tossing them towards the pink haired villainess.

Jinx dodged the desk and placed her hands on her hips sassily. "Oh, so you don't deny it?"

"What?" Raven shook her head. "What are you talking about?" Jinx giggled and jumped up, whacking Raven in the face with a strong fist. Raven reached forward, grabbing Jinx's hair in her hand.

Jinx struggled to get free, grabbing Raven's hair with her own hands. "GET OFF ME!" Jinx screamed. Raven cringed, her hair being pulled with undeniable force. Beast Boy stood up, turning and watching the catfight. He frowned and shifted into a rhino, head-butting Jinx to the side. With one more kick to the leg, Jinx was grounded. Raven ran her hand through her hair as Beast Boy morphed into his human form.

"Did you hear any of that, or were you completely knocked out?" Raven asked. Beast Boy raised a hand to his head.

He frowned and replied, "If I say I was completely knocked out, is that bad?" Exhaling, Raven relaxed slightly.

"No that's good," Raven cringed at her words. "Well, not good, but... Nevermind."

Beast Boy quickly placed handcuffs on the girl and asked, "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing important," Raven said coolly. The three remaining Titans ran down the steps, making their way towards the two.

Robin asked quickly, "Everything okay down here?"

"Obviously," Raven gestured to Beast Boy and Jinx. Robin eyed Raven before looking towards the door at the police.

Beast Boy and Robin walked over to the three policemen, handing Jinx over and explaining the situation. Raven looked at Cyborg and Starfire. "What was going on up there?"

"Robots," Cyborg sighed. "A lot of them. Almost like they weren't supposed to be there."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" She looked towards Jinx, who was currently being questioned about said robots.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "They looked almost... confused?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Whoever put them there obviously didn't program them right. They didn't attack, they just kind of stood there. So, we shut them down." Two of the policemen ran up the steps to the second floor. Robin and Beast Boy walked back towards the group.

"Jinx had no idea what we were talking about," Robin said.

Beast Boy nodded, "And she looked like she was really confused."

"Really?" Starfire asked. "Was it... how you say... a coincidence?"

Robin crossed his arms. "It's hard to tell. As soon as they collect the robots, they can look into them and see exactly who they were being controlled by."

"It's empty," An officer called from the top of the stairs. The second office joined him and shrugged pathetically. "There's nothing up there." Robin looked towards Starfire and Cyborg, who furrowed their brows curiously.

Hands behind his back, Beast Boy looked towards Raven from the corner of his eye. Would it be terrible if he had lied about being knocked out? The truth was, the changeling had heard it all. But, what did it all mean?

"Alright, Titans," Robin called, "Move out. We'll figure this out once we get some rest. The police can take it from here." The group made their way to the door, silent and befuddled. Whoever sent those robots here did it for a reason. And they knew what they were doing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Review! :D**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I worked on this for a while lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, then I'd probably be living in a penthouse in NYC.**

* * *

That night, Beast Boy rolled around in his bunk-bed. The moon shone across his face, showing no sign of going away. Groaning, Beast Boy sat up and hopped off the top bunk. Stepping over a pile of clothes, he made his way to the window. As he was reaching up, he looked down at the sandy beach below. A small figure was curled up with their knees pulled to their chest. Beast Boy stared for a moment. Recognizing the blue cloak, Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

Half of him wanted to see what was wrong. The other half wondered if she wanted space. Thinking for a moment, Beast Boy popped his window open. Morphing into a bird, he soared out the window and swooped down to the beach. Quickly regaining his human form, he looked at the back of Raven's figure. She was silent, looking out into the dark ocean waves. Taking a step forward, Beast Boy remained as quiet as he could. He stood for a moment, questioning his decision. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned, beginning to walk away.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Raven spoke quietly. Beast Boy turned to see Raven looking directly at him, her eyes glowing from the moon. "You can join me if you want." Beast Boy, almost hypnotized, made his way over to the Empath. He sat down next to her, looking out at the waves.

Beast Boy whispered, "Raven, I gotta say. I heard what happened today and I don't know what that meant."

"What did you hear?" Raven asked, looking over at him and inching closer.

For some reason, Raven's surprisingly flirty behavior didn't confuse Beast Boy. At the moment, he was transfixed in violet eyes. "That you didn't deny that I was your boyfriend? I'm not. We're not- but- does that mean that-,"

"Shh," Raven placed a finger to Beast Boy's lips. "It means whatever you want it to mean." She leaned forward, closing her eyes slowly. Her hand traced down his face to his cheek, gently bringing him forward.

"Beast Boy!" A high, feminine voice from the hallway yelled. Beast Boy jumped, sitting up straight and looking around his bedroom with a befuddled expression. His heart pounded and his pulse raced. _A dream? Dude… What is going on with me?!_

Beast Boy called back, "Yeah, I'm awake!"

"Lunch is nearing readiness!" Starfire explained.

Rubbing his eye, he looked over at his alarm clock. The red numbers flashed 11: 15. "Great," He muttered. He was known to sleep late, but never this late. Jumping off his top bunk, Beast Boy headed out the door and towards the bathroom. Scratching his hair, he yawned and looked around at the doors. As he passed Raven's door, he felt a jolt in his stomach. Biting his lip, Beast Boy sighed and walked by. He didn't know what was making him so crazy lately. It was almost as if he just couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter what he did. He was having dreams about her, for Pete's sake!

Pushing on the bathroom door, Beast Boy walked in and locked it behind him. Looking in the mirror at his reflection, he ran a hand through his bed head. His green skin was dry from the night's sleep and his eyes were barely open. Yet, with looking at all the nighttime flaws, the only thing mocking him at the moment was his green skin.

It was true when he said he didn't like looking at the color all the time. Who would? No wonder Raven found him so annoying. He groaned and rolled his eyes. _Again with Raven_. Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, he hastily brushed his teeth and washed his face. After taking the quick shower, he left the bathroom and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. The towel hung from his waist and he held his clothes in his hands. Shaking his head like a dog, he walked with his eyes shut so the water wouldn't get into them.

"Ah!" A voice yelled. Beast Boy gasped, tripping over a foot and landing on his back. Looking up at the person on top of him, Beast Boy flushed bright red. "Wh-Why are you naked?!" Raven exclaimed.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide, realizing she was only in a towel herself. "W-What? Why are you?!" The two quickly hopped up, stepping away from each other.

"This. This didn't happen," Raven said quickly. Avoiding eye contact, she turned and charged into the bathroom. Beast Boy stood dumbfounded. He silently turned, walking into his room.

* * *

"So, we've got some new information about the robots," Robin said to everyone sitting at the counter. Raven sipped at her tea, staring at the table. Beast Boy awkwardly shoveled a tofu down his throat. The three other Titans hardly noticed their odd behavior.

Cyborg asked, "They know where they came from?"

"Not exactly," Robin replied. He took a sip of coffee. "The cops actually told me that they've gotten reports of robots in different parts of the city." The boy wonder placed a pile of files on the table, opening them up. "Stores, banks, apartments," he read. "It's strange. They never did anything. They appeared, then disappeared."

Starfire added, "Like the robots at the city hall, yes?"

"Yes," Robin nodded. "There's no pattern about how they appear and it's a wonder why we didn't know about it sooner."

Raven muttered, "Banks? They didn't rob them?"

"No," Robin shook his head. "It's very weird. What I think we're going to do is go to these places and try to see if there's anything out of the ordinary."

Cyborg chimed in, "I can scan the areas for any abnormal electrical activity."

"And I can sense if there are any permanent intruders that never left," Raven offered.

Robin smirked, "Sounds good. We move out this afternoon." Beast Boy looked from his leader to the violet haired girl sitting next to him, across the table. She looked up slightly, locking eyes with Beast Boy and blushing. The lights above them exploded, creating darkness in the room.

"Great," Cyborg sighed. "What the hell?"

Raven sighed, "Sorry."

"Oh," Cyborg laughed, "What happened?"

Starfire giggled in her seat, secretly knowing exactly what really happened. She turned to Raven, who stared at her with a knowing expression. Raven grabbed Starfire's arm, dragging her out of the room. In the hallway outside the Commonroom, Raven turned to Starfire with deadly eyes. "What do you know?" She hissed.

"Raven, you do not need to be afraid," Starfire said sweetly. She smiled and added, "I know you have the feelings for Beast Boy."

Raven cringed. "How did you find out?"

"I saw," Starfire shrugged.

Sighing, Raven whispered, "You cannot tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" Starfire asked. Raven glared at her. "I will not tell, I promise. But, I wish to know why." Raven rubbed her temples and turned to think for a moment. Starfire looked at her with confusion. "You are afraid?"

Letting her hands drop to her sides, Raven looked back at her. "No… Yes… Kind of." She placed a hand on her hip. "It means nothing. Absolutely nothing. Please forget about it. I feel absolutely nothing for Beast Boy."

"Your hair does not agree," Starfire said, pointing to Raven's hair. Raven looked up, her hair waving up with dark energy.

Letting her hands drop once more, she looked down and mumbled. "Oh my Azar."

"I can help you, Raven," Starfire comforted, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If you will let me." Raven thought about the offer. What could Starfire possibly do about this situation? It was far more complicated than she would ever understand. She could never make Beast Boy happy and he would never be safe if he was with her. She was too scared to give her heart away. Even if it was to someone as kind and gentle as Beast Boy.

Raven stepped back. "No. We have too much to worry about right now." She sighed. "I can't. I…" Raven phase through the floor, leaving Starfire alone in the hallway. Next to her, the doors swooshed open. Robin stepped into the hallway, staring at his girlfriend.

"Star?" He asked, placing his hand on her back. "You okay?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. I am fine. But, I fear another person is not."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, turning Starfire to him by her shoulders.

Starfire replied, "The people of Jump City." Robin nodded.

"Don't worry, Star," Robin smiled reassuringly. "We're the Teen Titans. We can figure out anything." Starfire smiled and nodded, leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on her boyfriend's lips. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

On the sandy beach, Raven raised a hand to her head. This is where her dream happened.

They were on a beach, talking. Raven was too flirty for her own good. Just before they kissed… she woke up. She sat down, curling her knees to her chest. Why was she so afraid…? The only thing keeping her from letting herself fall in love was her past.

Malchior had ruined her confidence. He had ripped her hope for a normal love life right from her chest. She couldn't let that happen again. Beast Boy was perfect. He was kind to her. But, that didn't mean he liked her. She groaned and leaned her forehead on her forearms. The waves of the ocean ripped onto the sand. The sound was calming and refreshing.

Raven looked up into the horizon. She frowned, noticing something in the distance. Standing up slowly, she watched a wave grow closer, large and intimidating. Eyes wide, Raven stepped back and attempted to fly up. Something grabbed her ankle, holding her back. Raven looked down at the robotic arm extending from the beach.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice yelled. Raven looked up to the roof. Beast Boy jumped off, morphing into a pterodactyl.

On the beach, Raven struggled to break free. Another arm reached up, grabbing her ankle. The two of them pulled, slamming her on the beach. Raven screamed, the wave looming over her. Beast Boy landed on the beach, morphing into himself and running towards the struggling girl. "RAVEN NO!" Beast Boy screamed. The water slammed down, covering the beach. Beast Boy coughed, water entering his lungs as he was pushed back towards the tower.

As the water was drawn back into the ocean, Raven disappeared with the salty water.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooh! Chapter 4! ****Thank you btw for those of you who followed, favorited and reviewed. It means a lot to know that people are interested in the story.**

**More to come! When I'm into something I'm writing, it comes out real fast. So, stay tuned. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd probably be a character by now. **

* * *

Beast Boy looked on with horror as the waves receded. There was no sign of Raven anywhere. "RAVEN!" He yelled, running towards the water. As he jumped into the air, he morphed into a sailfish, his long nose leading the way down to the ocean floor. Beast Boy swam in circles, desperately attempting to find Raven. Speeding deeper into the water, Beast Boy kept his eyes glued to every angle he could. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, struggling.

He turned, frozen with shock for a moment. A long, metallic arm was dragging Raven deep into the ocean. Shaking his head, Beast Boy regained his momentum and sped towards Raven. Raven was struggling, her eyes red with fear. The water made it almost impossible to move. Raven unclasped her cape, the weight of the fabric being lifted off her body. Suddenly, a large, green fish swam past her. Raven screamed, bubbles exploding from her mouth and trickling up to the surface. Looking behind her, Raven watched as the fish turned into a shark, which gnawed the arm in half. The hand grabbing onto her ankle finally let loose, causing Raven to float on her own.

She reached forward, feeling a large fin on her hand. Grabbing the fin with both arms, she felt Beast Boy swim quickly to air. The two erupted from the water, Raven gasping for air. Beast Boy swam to shore, keeping Raven above the water. Shaking with fear, Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's fin, keeping her eyes closed. As the shore came closer and there was limited room to swim, Beast Boy morphed into himself, feeling Raven's arms around his torso. The water still up to their knees, Beast Boy turned to face Raven. "Raven, holy shit," He panted.

Raven remained silent, still holding Beast Boy around the waist. Beast Boy held Raven to his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder. "You're gonna be fine, Rae," he reassured her.

"What happened?" Raven asked, voice raspy from underwater screaming. "I don't remember anything… I was on the beach, then I was just down in the ocean." Beast Boy leaned his head back to look Raven in the eye.

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember anything?"

"No," Raven shook her head. She shivered from a mixture of fear and confusion. Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, bringing Raven back to his shoulder. How could she just forget?

* * *

Raven laid in a white sheeted bed, the beeps of machines surrounding her. Cyborg paced around the bed, checking Raven's IV. "She's fine for now," Cyborg explained to the group. "She just needs to rest."

"She doesn't remember anything, though," Beast Boy began, "How is that possible?" Raven looked over at Beast Boy, her eyes sad and tired.

Cyborg shook his head, "Most likely the shock and from being underwater for so long. All she needs now is fresh water, food and rest." Starfire sighed and walked towards Raven.

"If you require anything," She said, "Please do not hesitate. I am here for you." Raven nodded with understanding. Starfire winked, causing Raven to glare at her.

Cyborg removed the needle from Raven's arm, placing gauze and medical tape over the prick. "We should let her rest, guys," Cyborg said.

"You'll be out of missions for a while, Raven," Robin explained, "Until you feel ready, at least."

Raven replied, "I'll be fine. I'll be back soon." Robin smiled softly at his sister figure. The group began heading for the door. "Wait," Raven called. The four turned. "Beast Boy, can you please stay for a second?"

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Uh." He looked at Robin and Cyborg. Cyborg gestured towards the room. Beast Boy watched the three leave, closing the door behind them. He grabbed a chair, pulling it to Raven's bed. As he sat, he smiled at Raven. "How are you feeling?"

Raven shrugged, "Well, I almost drowned…" Beast Boy's ears slightly lowered. _Dammit, Raven. Why do you have to be so harsh? _"But, better… Thank you… Really." Beast Boy's ears perked up once more.

"I'm glad you feel a little better," Beast Boy replied.

Raven queried, "I just… What happened?"

"I don't know too much," Beast Boy sighed. "I was on the roof to get some air. Cyborg and I were having a fight over tofu or meat, even though we all know that tofu would have been the rightful winner if Robin had-" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Heh." Beast Boy shrugged. "Anyway… Uh… Right, the whole... I was looking down at the beach, and I just saw you struggling over something. I flew down and tried to get to you, but a huge wave crashed on the beach. I tried to follow you, but you were gone once the water went away."

Raven frowned. "What? How did the wave wash me away? What took me with it?"

"I swam down and found you being dragged by a really long, metal arm," Beast Boy shifted in his chair. "I got to you in time and managed to get you to the surface before you fainted. But, you said you didn't remember anything…"

Crossing her arms, Raven looked at Beast Boy with soft eyes. "I can't remember what happened, but I do know that you're the one that saved me." Beast Boy flushed. "For that, thank you."

"Of course, Rae," Beast Boy smiled. Raven opened her mouth to correct him, only to close it and push her hair behind her ear.

Raven looked down for a moment. Beast Boy watched her struggle to find words. "Why are we being so nice to each other?"

"I'm always nice to you, dude," Beast Boy chuckled. "The real question is, why are _you_ being so nice to _me_?" Raven blushed and continued to stare at the white blanket.

_Because I think I like you_. Raven thought to herself. However, she looked up and shrugged uncharacteristically. "I just… When I heard that story about your parents…" She trailed off. "You deserve so much better." Beast Boy nodded, reaching forward and hugging Raven gently. Raven stiffened for a moment. Beast Boy's forest scent was all too calming. She bit her lip. "You're hugging me."

"Yup," Beast Boy chuckled. Raven sighed and relaxed into the hug, taking one arm and draping it over his back. "Thanks." Beast Boy whispered.

* * *

Robin frowned, staring at police reports and files in the hallway. None of these robot visits made any sense. Some were just to random people's houses or apartments. It pissed him off to no end that he couldn't figure out any pattern at all. The fact that Beast Boy explained a metal arm dragging Raven away terrified him. The only way they would understand if the robots and the metal arm had anything to do with each other was to investigate. And that's what he would do.

Who was in charge of all this? He didn't know. He thought Slade had died long ago. There was no sign of the man. Usually, he would drop hints between his larger attacks. So, who could be the person behind it all? Robin shook his head. However it was, they were asking for it.

Robin closed the files and faced his two friends.

"So, Starfire and I will take the on ground people while you and Beast Boy try to find any information underwater," Robin explained to the two.

Cyborg looked at the case files, "What about Raven?"

"What about Raven?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked up at him, "Someone tried to attack her before. Do you think its the safest thing to keep her alone? The tower is safe, but people have gotten in before."

"I think Beast Boy should accompany Raven in her time of rest," Starfire suggested with a smile. Robin thought for a moment. They had been getting along lately, and they did go though the situation together. Surely Raven wouldn't want to go back underwater anytime soon.

Robin sighed. "Alright, then. I'll take on ground missions while you two take the submarine down below." Starfire nodded.

"We better get going, then!" Cyborg said. "To the T-Sub!" Starfire giggled, planted a kiss on Robin's cheek and followed Cyborg down to the loading docks.

Robin smiled and rolled his eyes under his mask. Sometimes, his friends were too much. He turned, heading for the door to the hospital room. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard Raven's voice.

"Why are we being so nice to each other?"

"I'm always nice to you, dude. The real question is, why are _you_ being so nice to _me_?"

"I just… When I heard that story about your parents… You deserve so much better." Robin's eyes widened at their verbal exchange. What was going on between these two?

"You're hugging me."

_No way._ Robin shook his head, resting his ear on the door.

"Yup. Thanks." He waited a moment, eyes wide with confusion. Were they? No. They wouldn't. They couldn't stand each other! Unless they… It's impossible- right? Robin pushed the door open, watching Raven and Beast Boy jump apart.

Robin chose to ignore the awkward situation and simply said, "You stay here. We're going to investigate." He turned and quickly walked out the door. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

* * *

**REVIEW! They really do help! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't have to come up with explanations to what I'd do if I did.**

* * *

Robin stepped off his motorcycle, leaning it on its stand. The cop who agreed to help him with his investigation, stepped out of the car and joined Robin in front of the steps. "This the first apartment?" Officer Derek asked.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "Thanks again for helping out." Officer Derek nodded with understanding. Robin turned to the first apartment on his list. Sighing, he walked up to the door, knocking on it. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" A voice called.

Robin said, "It's Robin, from the Teen Titans and Officer Derek from the Jump City Police Office."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," Officer Derek added. The door opened, revealing a young woman of about twenty five. She looked between the two men, eyebrow raised. "Are you Rebecca Haverford?"

The woman nodded, her hand still holding the door. "Yes, I am. Um." _Is she going to let us in? _Robin wondered in his head. The woman looked over at Robin, almost as if she knew what he wanted. "Would you like to come in?" She asked awkwardly, gesturing inside the door.

"Thank you," Officer Derek smiled kindly. Rebecca watched with curious, blue eyes. Her blond hair was curly, waving down to the middle of her back. She led the two men to the living room, gesturing for them to sit down.

She stood, hands behind her back and asked, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks," Robin smiled. Officer Derek shook his head. "This shouldn't take too long." Rebecca nodded and sat down on the couch across from them. "We just wanted to ask you about the robots that broke into your house last month."

Rebecca sighed. "Ah," she began, "I had a feeling someone would ask about that eventually." She looked at the ground and explained, "To be honest, I don't remember all of it. I remember walking into the house, hearing something rustling around and walking into the kitchen. There were about seven robots standing there, as if they were waiting for something. One of them reached forward, and the only thing I remember is waking up with the police all over the place. The robots were nowhere to be found. I tried to explain what happened, but it was hard when I couldn't remember a majority of it."

"You couldn't remember?" Robin asked. _Almost like Raven._

"There's someone you know who had this happen to them?" Rebecca asked. She suddenly paused, looking at Robin with wide eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" Rebecca bit her lip, looking at Officer Derek and Robin.

"I can… I can read people's minds," Rebecca explained. "But, please, I like to keep it a secret." Robin nodded.

He quickly jotted something down in his notes, replying, "I understand, Rebecca. Do you mind if we look in your kitchen real fast?" Rebecca shook her head, pointing to the kitchen. Robin and Officer Derek stood, walking towards the kitchen. Robin looked at every counter, crack and gap he could find. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Robin," Officer Derek called. Robin turned, watching Officer Derek lean over, reaching behind the toaster oven. "What's this?" Robin walked over. The two stared at a rectangular device. There were no holes, no buttons and no cracks. The two walked into the living room. "Miss, do you know what this is?" Rebecca looked at the device, eyebrows furrowed.

She shook her head, "No. I don't."

"It seems like someone's been keep an eye on you," Robin explained.

Officer Derek pocketed the device. "Thank you for letting us search your kitchen. If there is anything to be concerned about, we will contact you. If you think you are unsafe, do not hesitate to call us."

"Thank you very much," Rebecca replied. She led them to the door, opening it and letting them out. Robin closed the door and walked towards his motorcycle.

He placed a hand on his bike, looking over at Officer Derek. "She can read minds." He commented.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "That's something we'll have to keep in mind." Robin nodded with agreement. "Next location?" The two started their vehicles, making their way down the street and towards the next apartment.

* * *

Back at the med bay, Raven laid in bed with her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping, but she was in desperate need of some rest. She heard the door open and footsteps near her. "Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven didn't budge. "Alright, I'll just leave this here."

"Hmm?" Raven turned her head and opened up her eyes. Beast Boy held a steaming cup of tea in his hands, a small smile on his face. Raven sat up and leaned against the pillows behind her. "Wow," she muttered. Beast Boy held out the cup as Raven reached forward. The two froze, both their hands on the cup. Raven gently took it from him, looking down at the steam. "Thank you."

Beast Boy smiled. "I figured you'd want some. You didn't really eat much today." Raven shrugged.

"I could use-,"

"Waffles?" Beast Boy asked with a large grin. Raven nodded, mouth slightly open with amusement. "I'm on it!" Beast Boy quickly stood and ran out the door. Raven chuckled, sipping her tea.

She cringed. "Oh. No, that's bad." She shook her head, placing the tea on the table next to her. Raven looked towards the window at the setting sun. She sighed, smiling to herself. She rolled her eyes, taking the cup once more and sipping it. "It's not _that_ bad…" Raven mumbled to herself. As she stared down at the cup, she bit her lip. Beast Boy was never this kind to her. Sure, he was nice, but he never went of out his way to do things for her. What did this all mean?

Raven frowned. She never had anyone care for her like this. She had friends, of course. But, that was different. Starfire wouldn't hold her like Beast Boy did earlier that day. It was different… A good kind of different. The door opened, hitting the wall next to it. Beast Boy cringed, looking at the door and then at Raven. "Uh, we're out of waffles."

"That's okay," Raven chuckled. Beast Boy smiled at her laughter. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. The room grew quiet and he walked over, sitting back on his chair. "How are you doing?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm fine," he smiled, "I'm just really glad you're okay. You scared me." Raven looked over at him, face stoic yet calm. Beast Boy's smile fell and he looked at Raven with soft eyes. Raven reached forward, placing a hand on Beast Boy's cheek, her tea resting in the other. Beast Boy's pulse quickened as Raven leaned closer to him. "Rae-,"

Raven placed her lips on his left cheek, holding them there for a moment. Beast Boy's eyes closed automatically, savoring the feeling of her soft lips. He breathed in Raven's lavender scent, which was intoxicating. Raven leaned back, looking Beast Boy in the eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Beast Boy asked. Raven's hand fell, resting on Beast Boy's.

She blushed heavily, a lamp beside her glowing with energy, but not exploding. "For being there for me," Raven replied. The curtains waved calmly, as if a soft wind was brushing against them. Beast Boy smiled, silently noticing the energy in the room. Nothing exploded or blew up. There was a calming energy in the room. Almost warm.

"You're welcome," Beast Boy replied.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg stared out the windows of the T-Sub. The radar showed nothing strange or different. It looked like any other ocean floor. "You see nothing strange, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, everything looks pretty normal," Cyborg frowned. He crossed his arms, looking over to a section of the ocean. "We're getting closer to the area that Raven was being dragged down. According to B." Starfire looked out, hands on her hips. The ocean floor was slightly more bumpy, the sand bunching up in some areas. Cyborg's eyebrow furrowed as he watched the radars. "Something's acting up."

Something poked out of the sand. Starfire pointed, exclaiming, "There!" Cyborg looked towards her, the radar beeping. He smirked, pressing a button which caused a magnet to extend from the sub. The metal object was pulled from the ground, hitting the magnet. The two turned, watching the floor open and the magnet appear from below. Cyborg and Starfire walked over to the object. The metal object was claw-like, obviously chewed apart by sharp teeth. "This must be what grabbed Raven." Starfire gestured to the arm, which had a red button. The button was lighting up consecutively and beeping softly. The two looked at the object before looked at each other with confused expressions.

The T-Sub turned, heading back towards the tower. The object beeped slowly, still glued to the giant magnet. As the T-Sub rose up into the loading area, air escaped the ship with a hiss. The door opened and Cyborg grabbed the metal claw, holding it tightly with his hands. The two head for the elevator, pushing the button. "What do you think it is?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star," Cyborg shook his head. "I'm gonna run some test, try to crack this thing open to look at the inner workings. Hopefully, Robin found something that could help us out." Starfire nodded.

* * *

Robin frowned as he walked through the hallways. The people visited by the robots all had something in common. They all had something special about them. They all had superpowers. He frowned, looking at the object in his hand. It was all too strange. Rebecca was the only person who had this in her apartment. Everyone else was clean. At least, during Robin and Officer Derek's search.

The robots, the strange coincidences… They all pointed to one person. The one person that he had hoped would have nothing to do with any of this.

Slade.

* * *

**MEEP! More to come :) Yes, this was kind of a fluff-lacking chapter, but I need to get some plot in there too. Hahaha**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the follows and stuff! Reviews really do help a lot, though. Even if it's just to say good job. Critique is the best, I always strive to be the best that I can. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would be… I'm running of "if i did's". Anyway.**

* * *

The next day, Raven floated on the bed, meditating quietly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She whispered. Finally feeling like herself, she floated down to the bed and sighed. Raven stepped out of bed and stretched her arms. "You're looking a lot better," A voice chuckled. Raven looked over, watching Robinw all over to her.

"Thank you," Raven replied. She noticed something in Robin's hands. A small, metal object. Eyeing him, she asked, "What's that?"

Robin opened up his hands. "We found this in someone's apartment," he explained, "Everyone that we questioned had one thing in common." Raven continued to listen, confused. "They all had powers."

"Oh?" Raven asked. "Really? How many people are you referring to?" Raven crossed her arms.

Robin sighed. "At least eighty. And there has to be more."

"Why are the robots interested in people with powers?" Raven queried. It was all too strange. "Is it a threat?"

Shaking his head and shrugging, Robin replied, "I'm not entirely sure. But, a lot of these patterns are pointing to-,"

"Slade," Raven sighed. "Of course. But, we haven't seen him in a while." It was a possibility, but they hadn't seen the villain in what seemed like forever Although, he did have a history of disappearing and reappearing with a bang.

Robin started for the door. "I'm going to ask Cyborg to try and crack this open. Maybe this has something to do with the arm that they found."

"Arm?" Raven asked. "Is that what Beast Boy said grabbed me?" Robin nodded.

Robin smiled, looking at Raven. "You know," He began, "I don't know what it is, but you're really upbeat lately." Raven raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing. I guess Beast Boy's rubbing off on you." Raven eyed up skeptically. After reassuring Raven was okay, Robin left the room in search of their technological expert.

Raven sighed, rubbing her arms. The unitard she was in was beginning to gross her out. She suddenly raised her eyebrow. Where was her cloak? Her eyes scanned the room, confusion filing her stomach. Bending down next to the bed, Raven reached underneath, feeling nothing at all. Just as she was about to remove her hand, she felt a piece of fabric. "Oh." She pulled out the cloak, which was rolled in a ball and slightly damp. Other than that, it looked fine. Draping it over her arm, Raven stood and walked towards the door.

As she walked out, she bumped into a body. Gasping softly, she looked up at the emerald eyes. "Oh, hey," Beast Boy smiled. His eyes trailed down her arm to the cloak. Frowning, he asked, "Where did you get that?"

"You didn't put it under the bed?" Raven asked curiously. Beast Boy shook his head slowly.

Beast Boy stepped back, staring at it. "Rae, you took it off in the ocean. It floated away." Raven frowned, looking down at it. She dropped it, stepping away and staring down at it. "It's okay, Rae," Beast Boy reassured. He picked it up and held it in his arms. "I'll take it to Cyborg and Robin."

"Thank you," Raven replied. Beast Boy watched her eyes stare at the cloak with curiosity. He stepped forward, placing his hand on her arm comfortingly. Raven looked up and smiled softly.

Letting his hand drop, Beast Boy smiled and said, "Hey, we should celebrate." Raven eyed him, eyebrow raised. "You getting better, dude! Tell you what, meet me on the roof in an hour."

"O…kay?" Raven replied hesitantly.

Beast Boy laughed boyishly, turning and heading down the hallway. "Don't worry, it's not a prank!" Raven smiled to herself. Beast Boy was a ball of energy. She would never understand how did it.

* * *

"Rob, Cy," Beast Boy called, walking into the Evidence Room, the cape in his hands. The room was dark, the only light in shining on the circular table in the middle. Passing by the glass cases with different evidences throughout the year, Beast Boy felt almost uncomfortable. Cyborg and Robin, who were slouched over the table, turned to look at him. Beast Boy watched Starfire walk towards them from a scanner. "Oh," he smiled at her. "You might know."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "What is up?"

"Do you know how Raven's cloak got under her bed? Did you see it when you went down in the sub?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire looked towards Cyborg, both shaking their heads. Beast Boy groaned. "Do you think you could scan it for anything weird? It just appeared under Raven's bed." Starfire nodded, taking it from Beast Boy's hand.

She looked at it, touching the fabric. "That is the most strange. I will scan it thoroughly." She turned, floating back to the scanner.

"Weird," Robin said. The two guys were facing a small rectangular object. Beast Boy walked over, staring at it. "It doesn't have any of the same technology as the robotic arm does."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "The only way we're gonna really understand this is if we grab one of those robots."

"I'm going to start scanning the city for any police scanners that say robots," Robin said, turning to another computer. "This is all too strange." Beast Boy nodded, beginning to step back and head to the door. "Where are _you_ going?" Robin asked curiously.

Beast Boy turned and shrugged. "I promised Raven we'd celebrate her getting better and stuff," He smiled cheekily.

"Oh," Cyborg said, eyebrows raised. Starfire looked over and stifled a giggle. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

Robin nodded, "Okay. Have fun." Beast Boy bolted out the door and down the hallway. Starfire giggled as she looked at the screen in front of her. "Star?" Robin asked. "Do you know something?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Starfire shook her head, waving her hand behind her as a 'moving on' gesture. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other with confused looks before shrugged and examining the object on the table once more.

* * *

Raven made her way up the stairs to the roof, her new cape flowing behind her. To her luck, her hair dried quickly after her shower. The door to the roof appeared and Raven's steps quickened. Making it to the door, she inhaled slightly. She reached forward, placing her hand on the door and pushing it open. The sun shone beautifully across the volleyball court and the floor or the roof. She walked out, closing the door behind her. "Beast Boy?" She called.

"Rae!" His voice called. Raven followed the voice around the corner, pausing when he came into view. Her pulse was beating uncontrollably. Beast Boy stood there with a small smile plastered on his face. Behind him, a blanket with delicious looking food.

She cleared her throat while attempting to find words. "What's all this?"

"Your celebration!" Beast Boy replied. Raven walked forward, chuckling. "I figured you needed a good meal and what better way than a picnic?" Raven looked towards Beast Boy, letting herself smile fully.

The Empath said, "This is… wonderful. Thank you so much." Beast Boy gestured for her to sit on the blanket. He reached into the basket, pulling out a canteen and two cups. Pouring warm tea into the cups, he handed it over to Raven. "Tea?" She asked. She sniffed it before taking a small sip. The warm liquid rolled down her throat and she exhaled slightly. It was fantastic.

"Yup! I actually kinda like it," Beast Boy shrugged. "I have to add sugar though." Raven rolled her eyes playfully watching Beast Boy add a packet of sugar. "So, we've got lots of stuff I thought you'd like. Greek salad, tomato mozzarella sandwiches with pesto and chocolate cake."

Raven's mouth hung open. "You made this?"

"To be honest, I bought it all from the supermarket…" Beast Boy chuckled. "But, I know how to make the salad and sandwiches… I just didn't have time."

Raven smiled, "It's great." Beast Boy smiled, beginning to serve the salad and sandwiches. The two began to eat, silence brewing. Raven rested her fork on the plate and asked, "Why?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

Smirking, Raven replied, "This. The food, the tea, the… nice…?" Beast Boy felt his chest tighten. _She knows. She's gotta know. Why hasn't she thrown me off the roof yet? She did kiss me on the cheek… But, she was just being __nice! Right? _"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. She felt his pulse quicken, sensing his nervousness.

"Uh…" Beast Boy began, "I dunno… I guess… I don't know." Raven thought for a moment. She looked over at him.

"Would you like to play truth or dare?" She asked. Beast Boy looked at her with a confusion expression. He shrugged and nodded. "Okay, you go first. Truth or Dare?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. "Um… dare."

"I dare you to tell me a secret," Raven said.

"A secret? Anything?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded. He thought for a second. "The only book series I read was Harry Potter."

Raven smiled. "The only one?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy smirked. "Your turn," Beast Boy added.

Raven thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Have you ever liked a video game?" Beast Boy asked.

Looking away, Raven cringed. "Yeah…" She mumbled. Beast Boy's ears perked up and he stared at her with wide eyes. "I somewhat enjoyed Grand Theft Auto…"

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy smiled.

Raven sighed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Beast Boy smiled.

Raven asked, "Are you hiding something from me?" She looked towards him, their eyes meeting. Beast Boy put his plate down and continued to stare at Raven. The two examined each other. Raven sensed his pulse while Beast Boy smelled what he thought was a pheromone.

"Raven… I-," Beast Boy began, stopping himself. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Raven watched with confusion. Suddenly, Beast Boy leaned forward, placing his lips against Raven's. Raven felt her eyes widen before they closed. Her plate slid off her lap while she reached up to hold Beast Boy's cheeks. Beast Boy's hands wrapped around Raven's neck and waist.

Just as their mouths opened to deepen the kiss, Raven gasped and broke the kiss. She stood up and stepped away. "Rae…" Beast Boy whispered.

"I can't," Raven shook her head, "I'm sorry. I…" She turned, running towards the door and phasing down the stairs. Beast Boy sat dumbfounded. He sighed and smacking himself in the head.

"SUCH an idiot!"

* * *

**Review 0_0**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was really tough to write. 0_0 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven bolted down the hallway as lights exploded above her. She desperately attempted to hold back tears, but they continued to roll down her face. Seeing her room come into view, Raven phased through the door and slowed down to lean on the wall. Her breath was hitched, small sobs wracking her body. How could she let herself be so cruel? She led him on and ran off.

She couldn't let Beast Boy end up with her. He deserved someone who was capable of showing her emotions. Someone who wasn't afraid to give him everything. Raven could do neither of those. Objects in Raven's room began to float around uncontrollably. She removed her cloak, throwing it to the side. The nineteen year old cringed and leaned her back against the wall. She slid down to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Raven?" A feminine voice asked. Raven looked up, hearing Starfire's knocking. "Please, let me in."

Raven shook her head. She didn't want to see anyone. "Go away, Starfire," She replied.

"Raven, please," Starfire begged, "What happened with Friend Beast Boy?" Hearing his name sent a jolt through Raven's stomach. She bit her lip and buried her head in her arms. Starfire stood outside the door, hearing things explode. She sighed and pushed the door open with her abnormal strength. The door slid open, closing behind Starfire. The redheaded girl looked towards her friend, curled up next to the wall.

Starfire shook her head and walked over, sitting next to Raven silently. "I said go away," Raven said, her voice muffled by her arms. Starfire stared at her miserable friend, feeling her own heart ache.

"Please," Starfire said, attempting to ignore the objects flying around the room. "Tell me what has 'gone down'." Raven looked up with a raised eyebrow. Starfire's use of the English language was always a mood brightener. "Please?" Starfire said once more.

Raven exhaled slowly, gaining control of her powers. The room grew quiet as everything went back to normal. "I…" Raven began, "I can't be the person he deserves."

"Why not?" Starfire asked. "The person Friend Beast Boy 'deserves' is up to him and the people he trusts to give him the advice. I am your friend and his, yes?" Raven nodded. "I believe you two deserve each other. What is making you think different?" Starfire reached forward, placing her hand on Raven's back. Raven smiled sadly at her friend before looking down and shaking her head.

Raven mumbled, "I can't… I-,"

"Please?" Starfire asked.

Raven said, "I can't fully give him…" She groaned. "It's just… Ever since Malchior… I don't want to fall in love…" Starfire nodded with understanding. Although the Malchior incident happened four years prior, it was still evident how much it effected the girl next to her.

"This is Friend Beast Boy," Starfire pointed out. Raven looked up at Starfire with watery eyes. "He is kind and genuine. He would not hurt a gorflob." Starfire smiled.

Raven sighed. "But, Beast Boy is everything that I could never be."

"And that is why you complete each other," Starfire said. She looked at Raven before standing up. "I will let you rest. Please do think about this." Raven watched the girl walk through the door and out into the hallway.

Raven cleared her throat as she stood up. Walking towards her bed, she grabbed the cloak nearest to her. Draping it over her shoulders, she phased through the window that looked over the sandy beach and the bay. The wind whipped her hair as she flew towards the forest up ahead. If anything, she needed time to think alone.

* * *

Beast Boy trudged down the stairs of the tower, picnic basket it hand. How could he have been such a failure? He had one chance to show Raven what he felt and he blew it. The worst part is that he didn't even know what he did wrong, so that he could apologize for it. Walking through the hallway, Beast Boy saw Raven's room approach. He thought for a moment before turning and knocking on her door. "Raven…" He said. He paused. When there was no answer, he sighed.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he began, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for thinking that you liked me, for making you uncomfortable, for forcing you to play truth or dare… for bumping into you when we were both in towels and then talking about it now even though you told me not to… I'm just really sorry." He felt his voice crack. The desperation grew as his throat closed. "I'm just an _idiot_ and I get it if you hate me now… Cuz, _I_ kinda hate me right now. Just… please let me explain!" No answer.

Beast Boy's fee hand balled into a fist. He slammed the door and yelled, "Fine! Just, forget about it! I get it, I suck! You don't need to freaking rub it in my face, dammit!" The eighteen year old turned and trudged down the hallway, fighting back tears. He was so stupid. How could she ever forgive him for what he did?

The changeling burst through his door and dropped the basket, making the contents explode out onto the floor. "Shit!" Beast Boy cried. He kicked the basket and jumped up to the top bunk. Pulling his covers over his head, he shook with silent tears.

* * *

Robin walked towards the Evidence Room and turned to face the door. He made his way towards the table in the center of the room and furrowed his eyebrows under his mask. Turning his head to look around the room, he reached for his communicator. Raising it to his mouth, he asked, "Cyborg?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Do you have the cloak?"

"No… why?"

"It's missing."

"What?" Cyborg asked. Robin frowned and shook his head. He looked at the Evidence Table, noticing a strand of pink hair. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the hair, holding it up to the light.

He spoke into his communicator angrily, "We gotta get to the Police Station. I think I know who's been in here." He huffed and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Raven walked around the forest, her hood over her head to hide her tear stained cheeks. She was horrible to Beast Boy. The least she could do was apologize to him. Her eyes drifted up to the sky, noticing the setting sun. She sighed and reached out with an open hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She whispered. A little ball of energy grew out of her hand, illuminating the forest.

She continued down the path of trees. _It's getting darker… I should head back._ Raven began to float up, only to have her own cape drag her back down. Raising an eyebrow, Raven attempted to fly up once more and was dragged back down just the same. "What…?" Her eyes went wide with realization. This was the cloak found under her bed. Grabbing at the clasp, Raven struggled to remove it from her neck.

The red jewel began to flicker red, beeping. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled in attempt to phase through the cloak. The cloak remained around her neck, beeping and flickering. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit," Raven cursed.

"No need to struggled, dear Raven," a familiar voice cooed. Raven froze at the silky, male voice. Raven turned and raised her arms in defense. She gasped, seeing the hundreds of robots behind Slade. Raven opened her mouth to chant her mantra. "Your powers will not work when that cape is on you. They will only listen to me."

Raven's eyes widened even more. "Why?" She managed to choke out.

"Because you are my secret weapon," Slade said in his threatening monotone. "Trulok," Slade called. A man stepped forward. He was tall, his whole body covered with steel and metal. It glimmered in the moonlight, dark holes for eyes staring at Raven. "This is my friend," Slade explained, "He wants exactly what I want."

Raven looked between them. "What do you want from me?" She commanded.

"In time, dear Raven," Slade chuckled lowly. He snapped his fingers. The robots moved forward in response and surrounded Raven. "In time."

* * *

**Welp! More to come, guys :) Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Woooh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Robin charged to Raven's room, knocking on her door. "Raven!" He called. "Open the door!" When there was no answer, Robin frowned. He reached for the scanner, unlocking it and forcing the door open. The boy wonder walked in, his mouth ajar with shock and eyes wide.

The room was a battlefield. There were books, pillows and papers scattered everywhere and there was no Raven to be found. Robin cursed under his breath, turning and running back out to the hallway. Cyborg, who was walking the opposite direction, joined him and asked, "What happened?"

"Raven's missing, the cloak is gone and I think Jinx has to do with all this," Robin explained. "We gotta get to the police station and find a way to talk to Jinx."

Cyborg nodded. "And Raven?"

"Starfire and Beast Boy will look for her," Robin replied. "As long as Raven has her communicator, she's traceable." The two young men darted down the hallway and towards the Commonroom. Nothing made sense anymore. How could Jinx be in the tower if she was in the City Jail? This was her hair, nobody had this color. And she was sneaky. She could be in and out in seconds. But, if she could get out of jail, why would she go back in?

The sliding doors to the Commonroom opened, revealing Starfire sitting on the couch, looking miserable. "Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire turned to her the two. "Friend Raven is sad. Something has happened between her and Friend Beast Boy. She did not tell me what, but I do know that she is not happy."

"Raven's missing, Star," Cyborg explained. Starfire's eyes widened. She stood up and shook her head with confusion. "Her room is empty."

The alien girl exclaimed, "I spoke to her just before!"

"You and B are going to trace her," Cyborg explained. "Robin and I are going to talk to Jinx."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Jinx?"

"She's been in the Evidence Room," Robin frowned. "I found her hair." Starfire frowned angrily. Robin leaned forward, planting a kiss on Starfire's head. "Be safe. We're heading out now."

Nodding, Starfire watched as the two left the Commonroom. Starfire ran a hand through her long, red hair. Leaning against the back of the circular couch, she pulled out her communicator. "Beast Boy?" She called. "Please answer."

"Yeah?" Beast Boy's voice replied.

'"Come to the Commonroom." Starfire said simply. She stood, waiting with anticipation and nervousness. How would the changeling take it? He had a different relationship to Raven than any of the others had. Starfire crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. Where could her friend have gone? Was she in trouble at all? Did she need air? She didn't know. She only knew that the cloak was gone and that it could be with her dear friend. The Commonroom doors slid open and Beast Boy made his way towards Starfire.

He looked around and asked with a sad voice, "Where is everyone?"

"Beast Boy…" Starfire began, biting her lip, "I do not know any way to say this.. But, Friend Raven is missing." Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, before rising up with shock.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Where could she have gone? Did she run away?" He sat down at the counter, his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot!"

Starfire sighed. She placed a hand on Beast Boy's back, patting it lightly. Pushing some hair behind her ear, she said in a quiet voice, "We must go find her. Friend Raven could be in trouble."

"How?" A million thoughts ran through Beast Boy's mind. She could have been kidnapped, attacked…

"The cloak..." Starfire explained as she let her hand drop to her side, "It is missing." Beast Boy looked up at Starfire with knowing eyes. Wherever she was, that cloak was with her. Fury pumped through Beast Boy's veins as he began to breathe heavily. Starfire watched with hesitancy at the changeling's sudden shift in mood.

He quickly stood and ran towards the door. "We gotta go, Star!" Starfire flew after the hysterical changeling. "Turn your tracers on!" Starfire grabbed the communicator from her belt and quickly flipped on the scanners. The communicator beeped, attempting to scan the area.

"She is not in the tower!" Starfire called to Beast Boy, who was already halfway down the hallway to the elevator. Beast Boy stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the button and looking towards Starfire. The girl sped up, landing next to him and looking down at her communicator once more.

Beast Boy replied, "We gotta get into the city! She's gotta be there somewhere!" Starfire and Beast Boy stepped into the elevator. Beast Boy pressed the button to the garage and the elevator doors slid shut. The two stood in silence. Beast Boy felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. The elevator was moving two inches a minute. Beast Boy groaned and stomped on the floor, exclaiming, "Come on, you stupid elevator!" He gave up, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath.

"Please," Starfire asked after Beast Boy grew silent, "What happened?"

Beast Boy looked down at the ground. "I kissed her... And she ran off."

"But, she has the feelings for you," Starfire muttered. Beast Boy looked up at her with watery, green eyes.

He whispered, "I know... But, something-,"

"She is afraid," Starfire answered calmly. Beast Boy thought for a moment before leaning against the wall. He had to prove to Raven that she didn't have to be afraid to be with him. They weren't broken, terrible or betrayal capable people. He wasn't Malchior. She wasn't Terra. His eyebrows furrowed angrily as his hands balled into fists.

Whoever is trying to attack Raven was going to regret it.

* * *

"Tell me where she is!" Robin yelled at the chained up villainess across from him. Cyborg eyed Jinx, who sat deadpanned and silent. The interrogation had been going on for a half an hour. Empty, one worded answers being tossed back at the two angry Titans. Jinx shrugged and shifted in her seat. She was having too much fun listening to the two freak out over the silly witch.

Robin stepped forward, placing his hands on the table. "If you don't give us an answer, I'll make sure you get sent straight to Arkham."

Jinx's eyes went wide at the statement. Nothing was worse than ending up in Arkham Asylum. Jump City was bad enough. She did not want anything to do with Gotham villains. A moment went by and she sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," Cyborg hissed. Jinx made a face at him before looking back at Robin.

She struggled with her handcuffs. "Look," she began, "I've been cuffed up since you took me here. How on Earth could I possibly do whatever it is you're accusing me of?"

"We know it was you, Jinx." Robin stared at the pink haired girl with serious eyes and a stone cold face.

The girl scoffed. "Really? And how's that?"

"We found your hair," Robin explained. "In the Evidence Room of Titans Tower. Please, tell me how it would have gotten there without you?"

Jinx's eyes narrowed and she exclaimed, "This is bullshit! Ask any guard here, I haven't left my cell until now! Pull up the video footage! Anything! I'm telling the damn truth here!"

"Rob, I think she's telling the truth," Cyborg sighed. Robin shook his head. It was her hair… unless it wasn't.

It always could have been- "A distraction." Robin groaned, "Whoever this is has us wrapped around their finger. They are two steps ahead of us." He looked over at Cyborg furiously. "Come on, we're wasting time here." Cyborg and Robin left the room and made their way down the hall.

"We gotta help B and Star," Cyborg explained, "She could be anywhere in this city."

Robin nodded. "I'm alerting the police force. Whatever has Raven can't be in it just because. There's gotta be something else going on."

* * *

The four Titans scoped the city for any clue pointing towards Raven. She was not showing up on any scanners, nor did anyone spot her recently. It was all becoming too much to handle. Midnight began to roll around, the moonlit sky blanketing over the city.

Down in the streets, four figures trudged towards the T-Car. "We have to give in for the night, guys," Cyborg said. "I gotta recharge and y'all look exhausted."

"I agree," Starfire said. Beast Boy looked at the three with eyes red from tears and anger.

He shook his head. "Guys, we can't stop now," he began, "Raven's out there somewhere- in danger- she needs our help! We can't just go back to the tower!" The three turned to look at their friend. Beast Boy waited for them to speak, his body slouched with fatigue. Robin stepped forward, reaching for Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I know how you're fe-,"

"No," Beast Boy interrupted his leader, "You have no idea!" Robin retracted his arm and watched Beast Boy explode before him. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Sure, she's your friend, your sister, your teammate. But, she is SO much more than that to me!" He felt his throat choke up as he continued on with a shaky voice. "I really, really care about her! This is my fault! All of it! If I hadn't been so stupid, maybe she wouldn't have run off! But, whatever," He cried, "That's over and done! Now, we need to do whatever it takes to _find_ her!" Robin watched Beast Boy lean forward, placing his hands on his knees. He looked down at the ground and choked, "W-we _need_ to f-find her."

Starfire stepped forward and stood in front of Beast Boy. The changeling stood, his cheeks stained with tears. Starfire gently wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's shoulders, squeezing him tightly. "We will find Friend Raven," Starfire assured him. "But, we cannot do so if we are not well." Beast Boy let go and stepped back to stare at the Tamaranean. "She is strong. She will survive the night." Beast Boy stood for a moment before turning and bolting the opposite direction.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called. "Stop!"

Beast Boy ran, his legs moving as fast as they possibly could. He had no energy to morph into anything. All he could do was run. His heart pounded within his chest and he felt his cheeks drip with tears. He slowed down, seeing a shadow above him. Starfire's voice yelled, "I am sorry!" A green light shone and the world went black.

* * *

**This also took a while to write! I had classes today, so I didn't have as much time. But, here it is. **

**Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay guys! (Explanation at the bottom)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

_"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy watched as Raven struggled against metal chains and handcuffs. Beast Boy opened to his mouth to yell, but nothing came out. The dark abyss that the two stood in grew warm. Beast Boy watched as Raven was dragged into the shadows, far away from him._

_He panicked, attempting to run after he. His legs refused to move and he flopped down onto the ground. "Beast Boy, please!" Raven's voice yelled again. Beast Boy looked up and reached his arm out. "I'm in the cave!" Beast Boy listened to her scream and plead, her messages received but not comprehended. "Get to the cave!" Beast Boy shook his head with confusion. What did she mean? _

A banging in his head caused Beast Boy to open his eyes. The world around him was silent and still. Where was he? Sitting up, he quickly recognized the Commonroom. How did he get back here? Just a few minutes ago he was looking for Raven. Standing up and walking towards the large window, Beast Boy stared at the city across from him. Suddenly, as the sun was peeking just over the tops of the skyscrapers, the events of last night crashed over Beast Boy.

Just as he was remembering just what brought him back here, the doors of the Commonroom swept open. Beast Boy turned, frowning at the two that walked in. Robin and Starfire paused before looking at each other and back at the furious changeling. "How dare you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, we had to," Robin explained. "We couldn't have one of us collapsing of exhaustion."

Beast Boy stepped forward, stopping just a few feet from the two. "We left Raven alone all night! She could be in huge trouble and you were worried about taking a god damn nap?! What is wrong with you, dude?!"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy huffed and ran a hand through his bed head. The redhead sighed and said, "If we are to find Friend Raven, we must work as a team. Teams do not fight like this."

Beast Boy shook his head and hissed, "Team members don't knock out other team members. I'm going to the roof." With that, he turned and stomped out of the Commonroom and into the hallway. Beast Boy felt his heart race as he made his way to the stairs that led to the roof. As the door came into view and Beast Boy reached to push it open, he couldn't help but feel a jolt of energy burst through him.

_Get to the cave! _Beast Boy recognized the voice as Raven's. She had yelled that to him in his dream. But, what did she mean? Did it mean anything? The cave? They didn't have a cave. Beast Boy sighed and walked up the stairs towards the roof. His mind raced with what his dream could possibly mean. The last time Raven was in his dream, it actually came true to some extent. It meant something.

Beast Boy opened the door to the roof at walked towards the edge facing the forest. He sat down, leaning his elbows on his thighs and placing his chin in the palms of his hands. Cave... Cave, Cave, Cave... Cave...? Beast Boy sighed and let his eyes wander over the green treetops of the forest. The only cave he knew about was...

Beast Boy sat up and whispered, "Terra's."

* * *

_"Beast Boy, please!" Raven begged as she was being dragged into darkness. She watched as Beast Boy reached for her from the ground helplessly. "I'm in the cave! Get to the cave!" Into the darkness she went. Something grabbed her neck and whispered into her ear._

_The whisper sent a shiver down her spine. "Just let it happen, dear Raven."_

Gasping, Raven opened her eyes and struggled to breathe. She looked around, realizing that the cell she was locked in was still being guarded by several robots. Although she knew it was only a dream, Raven hoped that Beast Boy would somehow figure out where she was being held captive.

Terra's cave was closed shut with a layer of rock and mud where the entrance would have been. It was almost untouched on the inside, if it weren't for the fact that Terra's statue was still missing and there were computers lined against the walls with locations and people's faces. Raven didn't see much of the inside of the cave, but she did know that there was nothing she could do to get out. Even if she could get out of her cell, there was no visible way out of the cave itself.

The cell she was held in was created to keep her powers muted, complimenting the cape that let Slade control her powers whenever he pleased. At the moment, Raven was helpless. And she did not do well when she was helpless. "So you're just going to stand there and listen to these idiotic men?" She yelled at the robot workers.

No answer. Of course not, they're robots. "Right…" Raven hissed. She leaned her head against the wall and sighed. She didn't know what was to happen to her or to her city, but it did not look hopeful.

* * *

"Beast Boy is never going to trust us if we don't show him that we care, too," Robin explained. "He's mad enough as it is and all of this drama is wasting time."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Yes. If we are to win over Beast Boy, we must have helpful information."

"So, what do we got?" Cyborg asked, crossing his metallic arms. "Cuz, it don't look like much."

Robin frowned and thought to himself while mumbling, "Patterns of powers... robots... Jinx... robot scanners..." He paused and looked up at his teammates. "I don't see any logical patterns here..."

"Other than the fact that robots keep scanning for superhuman powers," Cyborg added. "But, that has nothing to do with why Raven's gone... right?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Unless... It has everything to do with why Raven's gone." Robin's eyes went wide. "What if... What if someone is using Raven for something... I don't know what, but it can't be good."

"Alright, we got something," Cyborg nodded. "Let's talk to B and get this investigation going, guys."

Starfire queried, "Friend Beast Boy is on the roof, yes?" The three head towards the roof, stairs long and strenuous with their lack of proper sleep.

"And B wanted to stay out all night," Cyborg whined, "I can't even get up these steps now."

Robin sighed, "You heard him. He really cares about her." The door finally appeared and Robin pushed it open to reveal and empty roof. The three walked out and scanned the area with befuddled expressions. Starfire made her way to the edge of the roof and picked up a communicator.

"He cares about Friend Raven enough to search alone," Starfire said sadly. Cyborg and Robin looked at the communicator in the Tamaranean's hand.

Robin hissed, "Great. Just great. Now, we can't even track him."

"Not so sure about that, Rob," Cyborg said. The flap on his left arm opened, revealing a scanner with a small, green dot blinking in the middle. "I installed a chip into Beast Boy's belt. As long as he's wearing that belt, we got him."

* * *

Beast Boy made his way through the forest, heart pounding with anticipation. Terra's cave was just around this corner. Beast Boy turned, seeing where the cave should have been. "What?" He muttered to himself. He walked over to the mountainside, which was now completely rock solid, with no sign of a cave. Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the rock. Placing his ear on it, he slammed his hand on the side of the hill. He jumped when pieces of the mountain fell into his hand like clay. "How..?"

Backing up, Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and headbutted the side of the hill. The rock slid down effortlessly, revealing the cave that Beast Boy knew all too well. The cave was dark, the path leading down to a small door underground. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and placed his ear on the door. Footsteps grew closer to his area and he jumped, morphing into a fruit fly. Perching on the wall, Beast Boy watched as the door opened and three robots walked through. Beast Boy flew through the small, metal door just as it was about to close. Landing on the wall once more, Beast Boy looked around in his fruit fly form.

The cavelike room was filled with computers, each with information, locations and faces. Some of these faces he recognized the moment he saw them. _Robin?_ His eyes scanned each computer screen. _Starfire_._ Cyborg. Jinx… Mammoth… Me._

Beast Boy's breath hitched. What could these people want with him, his friends and some random villains? What was in common with all of them? His eyes continued to scan the room, only pausing when he noticed three robots standing side by side in front of something. Still in fly form, Beast Boy made his way over to the robots. "So, you're just going to stand there and listen to these idiotic men? Right…" _Raven!_

Beast Boy flew through the bars of the cell and landed on the ground in his human form. A gasp from the other side of the small cell caused him to look up and meet wide, violet eyes. The two stared at each other in silence, neither moving. Raven stood and walked over to Beast Boy, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. They breathed in each other's scents, arms tightly around each other. "How did you find me?" Raven asked.

"You told me how," Beast Boy replied. They parted and stared at each other.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me in a some freaky dream," Beast Boy replied with a shrug. Raven's eyes went wide. They were connected through their dreams. Then that means…

Raven asked him awkwardly, "You had the same beach dream then, too?" Beast Boy nodded with a chuckle.

"I'm just happy you're okay," Beast Boy said in a low voice. He backed up and stared into her eyes. "I'm really sorry about-,"

Raven shushed him. "I'm sorry..." She replied. Raven bit her lip and placed her hand on Beast Boy's arm, tugging him closer. Beast Boy held his breath with hesitancy. Raven felt her face flush as she leaned forward and placed her lips against his softly. Beast Boy smiled into the kiss and held Raven closer to him.

"Oh, how sweet," A silky, monotone voice chuckled.

* * *

**Welp. That literally took forever to get out. I've been swamped with homework from my classes (I'm taking seven, ****soooo…. that's a whole 18 credits….) **

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meep!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Cyborg looked at his tracker, the green button still blinking. They were walking through the forest, dusk falling over them. "How are we doing?" Robin asked.

"Just fine," Cyborg said, "If this thing is right, we should be almost the-," Cyborg paused with confusion.

Robin and Starfire turned to look at him, all slowing down to a stop. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It... It's gone," Cyborg replied. He tapped at his arm, refreshing the small screen. "Nothing. That's impossible!"

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "I am confused."

"Beast Boy's belt isn't showing up on my tracker," Cyborg said, still staring down at his arm.

Robin shook his head and grabbed Cyborg's arm, eyes narrow. "What do you mean he isn't showing up? I thought you said we had him if he kept that belt on."

"It's impossible," Cyborg replied, "It should be working…. The belt sends a signal that is not battery powered, but works only by radar waves. The only possible way for it to be cut off is if he's extremely far underground…" Robin let go of Cyborg's arm and rubbed his temples.

Robin sighed and said, "We know we were going the right way. We have to keep moving, there's not much else we can do, guys."

The three continued on through the thick woods. As they walked, the sun lowered into the horizon and the moon began to shine through a darkened sky like a lightbulb. A feeling a guilt fell upon the three remaining Titans. Guilt for not listening to Beast Boy. Guilt for losing track of him. Guilt for almost keeping him away from someone he truly cared about. It was something the Titans had never experienced before. Something that, no matter how much they thought about it, could not comprehend. Unconditional love. Even if Beast Boy did not realize it himself, he cared for Raven on a much deeper level than any of the teens had ever expected.

The cliché saying "opposites attract" had no stronger example at the moment. They were different in so many uncountable ways. It was almost unbelievable.

"I still don't get it, man," Cyborg said, the thoughts dancing through his mind. "Beast Boy and Raven…"

Robin shrugged, "I can't say I didn't see it coming."

"How did you?" Starfire asked. The sky was pitch black, Cyborg's flashlight their only guide through the forest.

Robin explained, "Their strengths are each other's weaknesses. It's like… they _complete_ each other." He cringed at his use of words. "I always saw it. Beast Boy is loud and expressive. Raven hides her emotions. Beast Boy is… Beast Boy… and Raven puts up with that." He thought for a moment. "They always had a strong connection."

Robin's words floated off into silence as the three came to a stop. "We have to rest for a bit, man," Cyborg said, "We've been walking for hours."

"You're right," Robin said. "Let's take a breather. 5 minutes, then we continue." The three collapsed onto the ground, laying back and watching the stars in silence.

There was only one thing they were absolutely sure of at the moment. Although it was taking them ages to find him, if Beast Boy found Raven, they would be alright.

* * *

There were only two things Raven was absolutely sure of. The first was that Beast Boy must care for her as much as she cares for him. Why else would he have risked his life on his own to come rescue her? The second was that Beast Boy was in grave danger.

"Oh, how sweet," the silky voice of Slade said from behind Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy turned and Raven stepped in front of Beast Boy with narrow, violet eyes. "What have we here?" Slade chuckled and turned to Trulok. who stood stoic and emotionless. "I believe there is an intruder."

Beast Boy yelled, "Let her go, Slade!"

"My apologies, Beast Boy, but I do require Raven's presence," Slade said smoothly. He gestured towards the two with his head, eyes still on Trulok.

Tulok nodded slowly. He stepped forward and raised his hand. "LET HER GO, OR ELSE!" Beast Boy yelled, hiding Raven behind him. He quickly morphed into a T-Rex, aiming to head butt the two. As Beast Boy began to step towards them, Trulok raised a metallic fist. A blue ray of energy was sent up to the tall, rock roof of the cell, exploding on contact and shaking the rocks around them. As pieces of earth crumbled down over them, Slade simply chuckled and shook his head. Beast Boy morphed into his human form and backed towards Raven, arm extended in front of her. After a moment, Beast Boy said, "Take me instead."

* * *

The ground shook underneath the three Titans. Starfire jumped up and looked around with a shocked expression. Cyborg exclaimed, "An earthquake?" He shone his light around, a small clearing coming into view.

The three ran towards the opening, treetops creating a large circle around them. They scanned the area cautiously. A sudden realization hit the Tamaranean as she walked around. "Is this not…" Starfire trailed off. Cyborg turned and paused as his flashlight illuminated a familiar sight.

"Terra's cave," Cyborg answered softly. Starfire and Robin turned to face the hillside. Their mouths opened sightly.

Robin nodded and began forward, "Let's go."

"Are you sure about this, Rob?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked back at them and frowned.

He exclaimed, "Of course I'm sure! We're wasting time, **let's go**!"

* * *

"Calm down," Slade said stoically, "You are not what we need." With that, a blue spark erupted from Tulok's fist and exploded over Beast Boy.

Black smoke filled the cell, making it impossible to make out anything at all. Raven's eyes went wide and she yelled, "Beast Boy?!" The smoke slowly receded and Raven looked over at the changeling. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. The entirety of Beast Boy's body was covered with metal. His muffled screams were the only thing indicating that he was still conscious.

Raven turned to Slade, rushing forward with her arm up to punch. Two robots grabbed her arms and pulled her back into the cell, next to Beast Boy. "You will pay for this," Raven hissed in her raspy monotone. "Change him back!"

"He can be our practice target," Slade said, turning to Trulok.

Trulok said, in a low, metallic voice, "Unur loe quili be'rki 'nvaa."

"Yes," Slade replied, "Prepare the launch pads." The two turned and exited the cell, motioning for the robots to follow. Unhooking Raven's arms, the robots left the cell and locked it behind them. Raven stared at the bars, panting slightly with fear and confusion.

Beast Boy's scream caught her attention, and she turned to face the metal bound changeling. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked, placing her hands on his metal face. "Can you hear me?" Beast Boy continued to scream. Raven turned and ran to the bars, placing her hands on them tightly. "WHAT DO YOU **WANT** FROM ME?" She yelled.

Slade turned from his position in front of a large screen to stare at Raven through his mask. "You are the key ingredient to our project."

"Project?" Raven shook her head. "What **project**?"

Slade turned his head away, looking at the screen. Raven felt the tension in the room rise as she watched him with anticipation. He sighed to himself and replied, "The demolition of the obscure. Or, as I prefer to call it, _obscurition_."

* * *

**Whew. I'm trying to get as much done as I can before next week starts up. It's gonna get crazy.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's just get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin felt his pulse quicken as the three Titans followed the path in the darkened cave to a metal door. They paused, looking at each other for a moment. "Whatever is behind this door," Robin began, "We can take them."

"Are you sure, Rob?" Cyborg asked. He nodded and looked at the two with confidence behind his masked eyes.

Starfire placed her hands around the two boys' necks, hugging them close to her. "I have confidence in us," Starfire said with a small, gentle smile. The three stood together in silence, cherishing their moments before what would be a horrendous battle. With that, Cyborg raised his leg and kicked down the door. They ran in as fast as their legs would allow and gasped at the sight before them. Hundreds of robots were scattered around the room.

"Ah," A voice said, "We have guests." Robin followed the voice, his eyes landing on a familiar masked face. His eyes narrowed as he watched Slade walked towards them along with another man covered in pure metal.

Robin yelled louder than he ever had before. "**TITANS GO!**" Starfire, Cyborg and Robin jumped into action, attacking every robot that came their way. Robin made his way towards the Slade, blood curdling with anger and revenge. Starfire flew up into the air, firing starbolts down at the robots. Dodging robot after robot, Cyborg ran to the back of the cave, where a small room was being blocked by three larger robots.

Raising his arm, firing his sonic cannon at the three, causing them to fall to the ground and reveal the cell. He smirked and muttered, "Boo-yah." Making his way over and kicking the robots aside, he poked his head through the bars. "YO!" He called. Raven, who stood with her back towards the door, froze with shock. She turned, eyes wide.

"Cyborg!" She exclaimed as she ran to the bars. She placed her hands on the metal. Her voice cracked as she yelled with panic. "H-He's covered in metal. I don't know how. Trulok did somethi-,"

Cyborg shushed her and said, "We'll figure that out. I gotta get you both outta here first." Raven nodded. She backed up watched as Cyborg blasted the cell doors. The smoke disappeared and the two sighed with failure. The doors were indestructible.

"He planned this, Cyborg!" Raven yelled. "He knew this would happen!" Cyborg watched as Raven's eyes suddenly went wide. "WATCH OU-," Cyborg turned and raised his arm, blocking a robot. The robots surrounded him, quickly taking a hold of him and pinning him to the ground. Raven ran to the bars and looked around the room. Her violet eyes were wide as her pulse went wild. The situation could not get any worse. Robin was thrown to the floor by Slade himself while Trulok had a tight hold on Starfire's hair and arms. As the world went fuzzy, Raven saw several robots open the bars and grab her arms.

A platform began to rise from the center of the cave and the top of the cave opened up, revealing a star-filled sky. She was dragged onto the platform and hooked into something. A metal band curved across her forehead and two syringes pricked the veins in her wrists. "AH!" She yelled in pain.

"RAVEN!" Robin's voice yelled. Raven looked over, watching the three being held back by robots grabbing onto their arms and securing them in shackles. She turned her head, watching the robots circulate around the rising platform.

Slade and Trulok, followed by three robots carrying Beast Boy's metallic body, climbed onto the platform. "Now," Slade smirked at the Empath. "This will be our practice round." The robots placed Beast Boy in front of Raven, just about ten feet away from her. Raven swallowed nervously and looked at Beast Boy's body. He was unnervingly silence underneath his casting. "And just in case any of you try anything… I've set up a forcefield around the cave that rids you of any power you may have." He smirked and pressed a button, a blue wave of energy exploding through the cave. Raven watched him turn, hand hovering over a large, red button on his control panel. Her eyes drifted from Slade to Beast Boy metal-incased body. She bit her lip, which began to quiver slightly.

"Please," Raven looked over at the two villains, "Don't make me do this." Begging was never a thing that Raven wanted to do. She couldn't let herself. But, in this moment with a life in her hands, she just had to.

Slade smirked and turned to a control panel behind him. Raven felt the machine behind her buzz and whoosh with power. Her breath quickened and she stared at the statue in front of her. The three Titans on the ground below watched with horror. Tears rolled down Starfire's face as the two men stood with shock. The machine grew louder and warmer behind Raven. A large red glow appeared above her, where a gun was pointing down towards Beast Boy. The gun sent out a wave of red energy. It ripped through the air and smashed into Beast Boy's body. Raven gasped as the metal exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

"**BEAST BOY NO**," Raven screamed. The dust faded away, nothing standing in the place of Beast Boy's body. It was gone altogether. Raven's head fell and she felt her throat choke up with sobs. The silent sobs wracked her body as she closed her eyes and let tears stream down her face. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg looked on with horror. Starfire lowered her head, her red hair covered tear stained cheeks.

Slade chuckled to himself and turned to Trulok. "Now that I know my invention is working, let us begin the obscurition. You three," Slade said, looking at Starfire, Robin and Cyborg, "You will stay here. You are my finale." The platform rose up even higher, exiting the cave from up above. Jets appeared from the bottom of the circular area, carrying it up and out towards the city, robots flying off after it.

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg collapsed to the ground as the robots holding them flew off through the sky. Cyborg quickly stood up and raised his arm. When nothing happened, he muttered a curse and hit the ground angrily. "He freakin' planned this, man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He plans everything," Robin replied in a cracking voice. Starfire stood up, her arms crossed over her stomach. Robin and Cyborg watched as the Tamarean made her way over to the pile of metal where Beast Boy once stood. From the ground, Robin watched as his girlfriend's head lowered and her shoulder's shook with silent sobs. Robin and Cyborg looked down, their own eyes watering with a mixture of sadness and anger. The cave was empty and dark, the lights dimmed and flickering.

Opening her green eyes, Starfire scanned the floor under her. Just as suddenly as her grief overcame her, she jumped with confusion and shock. A small, green cockroach crawled out from under the pile of dusty metal.

* * *

**0_0 School is killin' me. I literally have no time to write anymore! Sorry it's taking so long. Review, if you're still there! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Now there was only one thing Raven was sure about. Beast Boy was dead and it was completely and utterly her fault. Had she been stronger, she could have stopped him. Had she been weaker, she would have been ineffective. But, as it stood, she felt at fault.

Her head continued to slump down as silent tears stained her porcelain cheeks. Slade's voice could be heard over the windy bay. "Thank you, Trulok, for all of your help."

"Indeed, my friend," Trulok replied.

There was a pause. Raven looked up and watched as Slade turned to the control panel and began running his fingers over the various buttons. "You really have been of assistance. How ever am I to thank you?"

"The completion of this task will be enough," Trulok said. Raven sensed something strange coming from Slade. Was that... anticipation? Her eyes narrowed as she watched him curiously. There was something strange about their interaction.

Slade chuckled. "Oh Trulok. You naïve sidekick. Do you know how special you are?"

"Special?" Trulok asked, looking over the bay at the city.

Slade nodded and replied, "Yes. Special. You have something very much in common with these humans."

"Do I?" Trulok asked.

Slade hissed, "You idiot. Is it not clear enough yet? Your powers are exactly what I aim to destroy." Trulok looked from Raven to Slade before his eyes went wide. "I have already gotten what I needed from you. You are no use to me anymore." Slade quickly pressed a button, energy flowing towards Trulok and knocking him off the platform. Raven screamed and watched as his body disappeared, leaving his clothes flowing in the wind and down to the water. Raven looked back at Slade.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER," Raven yelled.

Slade smirked, "Yes. I know." Raven sobbed and struggled to remove the syringes from her wrists. When they would not budge, she slumped forward once more. _I now know why I was never born to be good._

* * *

Starfire watched as the green cockroach crawled towards her. It stopped at her foot and seemed to look up at her. Starfire's eyes went wide and she bent down to pick up the bug. As she lifted it in her hands and looked at it's green body, she exclaimed, "BEAST BOY!"

"What the-?" Cyborg jumped. Robin looked over at him and then at Starfire. The two stood and made their way over.

Robin cringed and said, "Starfire... Beast Boy is dead. I'm sorry, bu-,"

"No!" Starfire smiled widely. She turned and showed them the green cockroach. "It is him!" Cyborg and Robin looked down at the bug inquisitively. Robin's eyebrow rose and he opened his mouth to speak.

Cyborg quickly interjected, explaining, "He can't morph because our powers are muted."

"Yes," Starfire said. Robin sighed and nodded with agreement. "We must get out of here. We have to help friend Raven."

Robin nodded, "I know. But, as of now, there's no way out of here..."

"Unless..." Cyborg smirked. He turned and looked over to where they entered. Slade had figured out every little detail of their entrapment. However, he did not consider Cyborg breaking down the only exit door. The three smiled and ran over rubble and scraps of metal to the opening of the cave.

* * *

Jump City was in a frenzy as the large, circular platform made a shadow over their moonlit streets. Screams began to cry out and people ran in every direction away from danger. Slade placed his hands on his hips and looked at the city. Raven's eyes jumped from one place to another, watching people run in fear after realization of the inevitable.

She shook her head and cried out in a raw, raspy voice, "Please! Don't do this." Slade refused to turn. He instead reached over, his hand hovering over the red button. Raven tensed and yelled, "YOU'RE KILLING HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE." Suddenly, his hand moved over to a purple switch. He quickly flipped the switch, a wave of energy flowing through every street and corner of Jump City.

Raven watched with bewilderment. People began to float towards Central Park. The platform soared over the Pizza Corner, the Library, banks, houses and thousands of screaming people. Raven looked down at the people floating towards Central Park. Her eyes quickly caught familiar faces.

Mammoth, Jinx.. Gizmo... Mad Mod, Plasmus' sleeping human form... Every person being summoned was a person with powers. He was going to destroy them in one shot.

* * *

The moonlight forced their eyes to focus. The cockroach quickly jumped out of Starfire's hands. The cockroach grew and grew until the familiar, green changeling stood in its place. Starfire's eyes began to water and she pulled Beast Boy in for a hug. Robin and Cyborg smirked, wrapping their own arms around the two.

"We really were worried, man," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded and stepped back.

His face was a stoic serious. He looked at the three, then up towards the sky. "We gotta go. Now."

* * *

_Beast Boy is dead. My friends will be soon. I am not strong enough to defeat this and I am at fault for it, too. _Raven chanted the depressing mantra in her head. There were no options for her. She was stuck in the seat of a killer. The platform floated over Central Park, hundreds of people gathered below in a tight clump.

Slade spoke, his voice resonating loudly. "You are all my honored guests," he began. The group watched silently. "You all have something that I could never truly have... And you have made a mockery of our world because of it." The group began to chatter silently and nervously. "**SILENCE**." Slade's voice echoed off the buildings around them. The people below jumped and watched Slade and Raven. "You all have one thing in common... Your powers." A pause. He stepped forward and scanned the group. "The world will finally be free from your danger and ridiculousness. Say your last words..."

He turned to the control panel. The crowd began to scream, struggling to run and being held back by the purple magnetic field. Raven began to hyperventilate as Slade's hand neared the red button. Just as he was about to start the machine, a familiar voice sounded.

"**STOP, SLADE**," Robin yelled. Raven looked up with wide eyes as Robin was thrown down and tackled Slade to the ground of the platform. Raven's violet eyes scanned the sky. Starfire flew by, landing on the ground by the people and carrying them away by three's.

Raven shook her head and whispered, "How...?" Then, off in the distance, Cyborg soared through the sky. Raven's eyes followed his arms up to the figure that held him; a green pterodactyl. Her jaw dropped as Cyborg landed on the platform. Her eyes followed the animal is it shifted mid air and a miracle stood in its place. "Oh my Azar…" Raven choked out. Cyborg ran to Raven, attempting to figure out the machine that was holding her.

Raven's eyes dripped with salty tears once more as Beast Boy walked up to her. "Dude, I can't be killed that easily," He said. Raven felt the syringes be removed from her wrists and the metal cuffs removed. Able to finally move her arms, she reached forward and grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders.

"Screw you, I thought you were gone," She cried before planting her lips against Beast Boy's. Behind the machine, Cyborg sawed through the last metal bar holding Raven's torso back. As it fell to the ground, just missing her feet, Raven felt herself being pulled closer.

Beast Boy gently broke the kiss and smirked. "I could never be gone. I'll always be here." Raven let herself smile softly as their foreheads leaned against one another's.

Cyborg smiled at the two before jumping at the sound of his nickname. "Sparky!" He turned, noticing the familiar girl jumping around frantically.

"Bee!" Cyborg yelled.

Bumblebee exclaimed, "I get it, reunion! But, get us out of here!" Cyborg nodded, running towards the machine. Although Starfire was doing a good job at removing some of the captured people, there were still hundreds to go. He stared at the buttons in attempt to figure out which ones wouldn't destroy anything.

From behind him, he heard Robin yell, "You could never win! Not with us alive!" The two wrestled each other behind Cyborg as he frantically stared at the buttons.

"Enough," A monotone voice rang out. The three men looked towards Raven. With Beast Boy by her side, she walked up to Robin and Slade. "Let him go," Raven commanded Robin. Robin's eyebrow rose. Raven hissed, "He's mine."

Robin slowly let Slade go and stood up from the ground. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy watched as Raven walked up to the beaten man. She rose her arm up, her energy forming into a claw. The claw quickly grabbed Slade as he cried out and the two disappeared completely.

"What is she doing?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled, "She's taking him somewhere that he'll never be able to escape."

* * *

Raven and Slade landed on the tough ground. Raven quickly stood and faced the villainous man. Slade looked up at her, his energy faltering. "Where are you leaving me, Raven? You know I can always find you."

"Not here you can't," Raven replied with a hiss. "This is a place that has nobody to help you because, everybody is gone." Slade's eyes widened and he looked around the desolate, abandoned city. "You will perish in Azarath for the rest of your sad life."

Raven turned and stepped through a purple and blue seal-like portal, never once looking back at the man that never ceased to try and destroy her life.

* * *

**BAM. One last chapter to go, guys. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that some more interesting stories will pop up in my head. We'll see! **

**REVIEW and let me know how I did so far! Love you guys 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Raven landed on the ground, her head lowered to the ground. As she looked up, she noticed the crowd of people being set free and checked for injuries. She smiled and hopped off the platform. "Raven!" A voice called. Raven turned and watched Starfire run towards her and wrap her in a tight hug.

"Ah," Raven choked, "Starfire, I can't breathe." Starfire giggled and let Raven go.

The redhead said, "You were most missed. You have disposed of Slade?"

"Yes," Raven nodded, "He is not going to be coming back… ever." Starfire smiled and sighed with relief.

Starfire replied, "I am glad. And I am proud." Raven smiled slightly. "You have finally beaten him… And now you will be happy."

"Oh? And how do you know?" Raven chuckled. Raven watched as Starfire's green eyes shifted and looked at something behind Raven. Starfire smiled and stepped back, turning to talk with Robin. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned, eyes locking with familiar green orbs. "Beast Boy," She smiled.

Beast Boy walked forward and wrapped his arms around Raven, bringing her into a tight hug. Raven closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. She was with her son of a gun, and she was more than grateful for it. Beast Boy stepped back and said, "Raven, I'm so happy you're okay…" He shook his head and chuckled, "With everything that's been going on, I… I don't know…"

"What?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "Of course it is, Rae." He thought for a moment. "I just don't have the words to say what I feel so…" Raven smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Beast Boy looked down at Raven's calm, violet eyes.

"I do," Raven replied. "I can safely say… I don't hate you." Beast Boy laughed and leaned forward, placing his lips against Raven's. Behind them, the crowd of people began to cheer, they display of affection only being rewarded with applause.

Cyborg jumped up and exclaimed, "BOOYAH, MAN!" The two parted and laughed, turning to the people and blushing heavily. Raven and Beast Boy held to each other tightly, never planning on letting the other go.

* * *

"And when I looked into her eyes," Beast Boy said, "I didn't know how to express what I felt. And I said that, dude." The crowd in front of him laughed. "But, I will never forget how I felt… And now that I am older, I have finally found the words. Raven, I love you." Raven blushed from behind her lilac veil. Beast Boy turned to face his fiancee, grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes.

Next to them, the priest smiled and continued. "The rings?" He asked. Teether, the youngest of the group, but still somewhat grown, walked up with the rings perched on a purple pillow. "Thank you… Now," The priest smiled, "Do you, Garfield Mark Logan, take Raven Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Hell yeah, I do," Beast Boy smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Do you, Raven Roth, take Garfield Mark Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Raven smiled.

The priest smiled, "Then, by the power vested in me by Jump City, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The two crashed their lips together, earning cheers and hoots from their guests. As the two cherished the first few moments as Mr. and Mrs. Logan. For them, it was only the beginning. The beginning of something exciting, beautiful and free.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I had so much fun writing it, even though it did take a while! I hope I see you all very soon (if I can think up another story lol) **

**Thank you for your constant support and reviews, it really helped put this piece together. Thanks guys! **


End file.
